Risky Love Discontinued
by ibequackin
Summary: Amu's new to Seiyo Academy, one of Japan's most prestigious schools. She catches the eye of Tadase, one of Seiyo's hottest boy. She also catches Ikuto's eye, the school bad boy, who goes through girls like boys. Amu has to choose between the two of them and suffers from pain, happiness and confusion. Will she risk it and go with the bad boy?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot!**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

The cold autumn wind assaulted her as she was walking to her new school, Seiyo Academy. It was a prestigious private school. Amu got in with a full scholarship. She only wore the school's uniform, a thin, black blazer and plaid, red skirt. With one hand trying to keep her skirt in place and the other hugging herself she walked against the chilly morning. Her parents were going to drop off her stuff for her dorm later on in the day. By the time she arrived she was more than an two hours late.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Damn it, if I only had time to watch the news and if my alarm clock had worked. Anyways, where's the office. I circled around the school for 20 minutes, until I found it.

"Excuse me, Ms... Yukari, but could I have my schedule."

"Name, please?" Ms. Yukari asked without looking up.

"Hinamori Amu." She slid the schedule along with a school map and mumbled a bye.

For Thursday, second period I'm in Room 314A, so building A. Why must the school be so big? WHY? Up the stairs, turn righ-

Classical music began playing and kids bolted out their classes. Ah, this must be the bell. Wait, maybe I could ask somebody for help. She looks nice.

"Uhm, hi. Do you know where Room 314A is?"

"No." the red hair beauty was already strutting away.

"Oh, uhm, thanks anyways." That didn't work out so good then. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I bumped into something hard and toppled backwards. Ow, that hurt. I noticed an orange haired boy standing in front of me when I got up.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright, I wasn't paying much attention anyways."

"Hey, I've never seen you around before."

"I'm new."

"That makes sense. The name's Souma Kukai." He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Amu." I replied.

"So... You need help?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you know where room 314A is?"

"You're in my class! C'mon I'll show you." Kukai grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged her to her class.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

"Class, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Nikaidou Sensei said.

"Hello, my name's Hinamori Amu. Nice you meet you guys." Spotting a seat in the corner that excluded me from the rest of them and sat down. Kukai sat down next to me and chattered away during class. He mentioned something about liking lunch. I didn't want to come off rude so I just nodded at him.

"Kukai, please solve this question." Nikaidou Sensei demanded.

"Uhm... uh... I don't know." Kukai stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"That's not an answer. Maybe you should start paying attention."

"Yes Sensei." Kukai mumbled with his head down in shame. Nikaidou Sensei went back to  
teaching.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

It was already lunch. Kukai dragged me to sit with him and his friends. There he introduced me to his four close friends, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya. Rima and Nagihiko were the same age as me, 16. Utau, Ikuto and Kukai were a year older than me. Kairi and Yaya were a year younger than me.

"So Amu, why'd you come to Seiyo Academy?" asked Utau.

"Yeah, we don't get many new kids here in Seiyo." Rima added.

"Well, I got a full scholarship here and it's also a great school from what I've researched. I can't miss out on this opportunity." I opened my bento. My mom had made it for me early in the morning for good luck.

"What's your dorm number?" Yaya asked me.

"Uhm, it's 504."

"Oh, you're next door to me!" She jumped with joy.

"Yaya calm the fuck down before I throw you out the fucking window." Ikuto interrupted her little dance with a glare. **(A/N: ****Just kidding. Imagine though, imagine.)**

"Maybe one of you guys could bring me there."

"Of course! We'll all go together. Right Utau and Rima?"

"Sure." They continued eating without a care.

I had the same classes as Kukai, so I followed him around the rest of the day. The day basically flew by quick. Pretty soon I was sitting on my new bed surrounded by a bunch of boxes. I did meet someone today. He had an alluring aura. I had bumped into him when I was bringing my boxes upstairs to my room room.

I let out a sigh. There's so much to carry upstairs. I was carrying the fifth box and I had four more. Splendid; I was being sarcastic there. I was in my own little world when I suddenly came down crashing. My butt was definitely going to bruise.

"Sorry." The mysterious guy with a sexy voice said to me. His voice was so silky; it was to die for. I'm probably over exaggerating, though.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention anyways." I picked myself up and my box. I took a quick glance at him to check him out. Boy was he hot. He had an alluring aura that screamed danger at me. I should probably steer clear of him.

I might've taken a really long glance, because I noticed him smirking at me, with perhaps a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "So, you new around here?"

"Yep." I've got no time to waste. It's tiring, being dragged and following Kukai around all day will definitely wear you off.  
"I didn't catch your name." Sexy mystery guy said to me.

"That's because I never gave it to you." I gave him a little smirk of my own.

"Well then, what's your name, Strawberry?"

"Strawberry? I'm not even going to ask. My names Amu Hinamori. Yours?"

"I'm Ikuto Tskyomi."

"Well Ikuto, I hope to see you around, but I have to bring up some boxes to my dorm."

"Bye Amu." With that he left with a wink directed to me.

Here I am, still very tired from the extreme work out today. Now, all I h-"

The doorbell rang interrupting my train of thought. Ugh, who could it possibly be? I climbed out my bed and opened the door.

"Hey Amu! I thought I could help you settle in!" Yaya was beaming and grinning so wide it probably hurt.

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow since it's Saturday. I'm actually tired right now."

"Aw, okay. Night!" She bounced to her dorm. She was really giddy for some reason.

Alone once again at last. I got on my bed. My eyelids were feeling heavy and were drooping. I drifted off to sleep.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Hullo there guys, I finished this chapter. Woohoo! First story too; I'm excited. I've got homework to do, but I've been procrastinating. I've been too lazy to write this up. It's not too long, but it'll do I guess. Toodles guys.**  
**xoxo,**  
**Quackers.**


End file.
